Fairies in Wondeland
by little miss trouble 3100
Summary: What if Lucy fell down a hole... no not a rabbit hole an exceed hole. She finds herself in wonderland. What would you do? warning contains flying cats, pyromaniac, ice queen, and a red queen who tell you to chop her head off if she does something wrong! oh no! suck at summaries so please just read. have been wanting someone to put this kinda story up so here it is! -LMT


Hey there! So I totally have wanted someone to write what fairy tail would be like in wonder land. So here yaz go! Warning don't own fairy tail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

"Lucy? Lucy! Where are you?!" called down the long corridor. I slid down the banister of the grand staircase we have and said, "RIGHT HERE!" "Lucy Heartfilia you scared me half to death!" scolded. "I'm sorry." "Good, now father wishes to see you in his study." said as her voice quivered. "What could he want with a child he doesn't even know exists?!" I started to yell. "Lucy you know very well your father cares for you!" argued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I started down the never ending hallway to my room and stopped when I got to the white oak door. I entered the room quickly enough that anyone of the maids outside would not have seen me come in. I dressed in a light blue cocktail dress with diamonds on the sweetheart neckline. Why you may ask, well whenever someone goes to see my father they must first be dressed properly. I walked slowly down the hall not anticipating my arrival at my father's study. I knocked twice and waited….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in." I heard a scratchy gruff voice say. "Hello father I heard you wanted to see me?" I said. "Yes, sit." My father commanded. "As you can tell the competing companies have recently started to expand." He continued. "Yes I have notice the recent rising of the company Phantom." I agreed with boredom. "Yes, Yes I want you to marry Jose Porla of Phantom." He stated as though it was a normal thing to marry off your only daughter for money. "Why!? You don't marry your daughter off to a complete stranger! You at least knew mom before you married her!" I yelled. All of a sudden I felt as though someone had just set fire to my cheek. My father pulled his hand away and said, "You do not bring your mother into this! She would have been grateful for me letting you get married!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't waste a second in his study. I ran out the door and up to my room. When I got to my room I pulled out a tiny box with stars all over it. When I opened the box I grabbed the key charm bracelet inside and ran to the gardens. I knew I couldn't run away or my father would have his security come after me, so I just traveled the grounds. I finally stopped when I saw my favorite spot in the whole garden, the rainbow sakura. I walked up and sat down, but before I could reach the ground I noticed something strange. There was a big hole in the ground at the base of the tree. Me being me decided it would be best to check it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I started investigating the hole placing my hands so I would not fall. I guess I didn't place my hands properly because as soon as I set my hand down I fell in head first. I shut my eyes tight expecting to impact into the ground but it never came. Slowly I opened one eye and then the other one. You think not hitting the ground was odd well what I saw was odder. There were things floating upwards as I fell to the ground. Things like books, shelves, and chairs (OH MY!). When I reached the bottom I was sure I was going to feel a lot of pain so I scrunched my face up tight. The only thing that happened though was that I floated like a petal to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked around at where I landed. I landed in a room with red and white checkered flooring. I noticed that the whole room was surrounded by mirrors. The only piece of furniture was a small table with a crystal glass on it with a tag that said drink me. I all of a sudden felt a wave of hunger roll over me. I decided it wouldn't hurt me to try some of the cake. I ate the cake and started to feel funny. (That's what you get for eating strange cake XX) When I looked backed at the mirrors they started to grow…. Wait I'm shrinking. GAHHHHH what do I do! I finally felt like I stopped shrinking and then I noticed something blue in the corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aye, Aye I'm late for a very important date!" The blue thing spoke! Then it came out of the corner and I realized it was a cat…. Wait cats don't speak! "What are you?!" I asked frightened. "Aye I'm a cat Lushy, don't you know that?" He spoke. Then he disappeared through a tiny door. I walked up to the door and turned the door knob. When I walked through the door you would not believe what I saw…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Haha cliff hanger BUM BUM BUMMMMM!**

**LOL so this will be a chapter story it just depends on how many reviews I get.**

**I at least want 5 reviews before next week.**

**This is a NaLu fanfic!**

**Peace out**

**-LMT 3**


End file.
